Playing Matchmaker
by I Have No Life At All
Summary: Sakura is... upset over the loss of a friend, and Tsunade decides to help snap her out of it...
1. Chapter 1

Playing Matchmaker

DISCLAIMER: Sasuke is _**EVIL**_! I do not own Naruto. Don't sue me. There may be some OOC-ness.

_Sakura is... upset over the loss of a friend, and Tsunade decides to help snap her out of it..._

"She's been depressed for weeks now... do you think we should do something?" said the Hokage to her aide, Shizune. She was talking, of course, about her apprentice, Sakura Haruno. She had recently become an unwilling witness to a slightly... disturbing event.

"Lady Tsunade, what are you planning?" said Shizune worriedly.

"Well, she's been like this since she saw those two fighting..."

"Well, of course she has! It's not like you'd enjoy watching your teammates kill each other!" Shizune exclaimed.

"That's what I'm saying! I don't like seeing her like this all the time. We have to help her get over his death." she snapped back.

"W-what.. do you plan on doing... exactly?" Shizune said nervously.

Tsunade smirked widely as she proclaimed, "We are going to set her up with a boyfriend."

"And... how... _exactly_... do you plan on doing that...?" Shizune said fearfully. She knew how Tsunade's "plans" sometimes turned out. The last one had resulted in two full-grown, although slightly incompetent shinobi practically begging for mercy.

"Well, the first thing we'll try is to put her alone with boys on missions and hope that they take to each other, and if that doesn't work, then I have another, slightly more... _reliable_ plan."

"And... what would that be...?" Shizune said even more fearfully than before.

"You know that the big New Year's party is in a few weeks, right?" she said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"Yes..." Shizune said, still more fearful than before.

"_Every_ ninja in her age group in the village will be there, and even some from Suna as well..."

"Just _what _are you planning to do?" Shizune asked.

"Oh, you'll see..." she evilly replied. Shizune _really _hated that tone.

**No, I don't think that ninjas celebrate New Years. But, let's just say that they do. Please review!** **I'll update sooner...**


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Matchmaker

DISCLAIMER: Does anyone know where I can find the rights to Naruto? I intend to steal them. But until that day, I do not own Naruto.

It was so frustrating... Why was Lady Tsunade sending her on all of these missions? She knew that the New Year's party needed to be planned, and invitations needed to be sent out, but these were just simple _errands_! She didn't need someone with her every time!

_Lady Tsunade trained me. She knows I can take care of myself. _

"**Well, if that's true, then why doesn't she let you go on missions on your own? Maybe she's trying to get rid of you,"** her inner stated.

_And why would she do that?_

"**I don't know, maybe it has something to do with how you've been moping around so much. It must get annoying."**

Sakura wondered if what her inner said might be true. Could Lady Tsunade be trying to get rid of her? _No way!_ She said to herself. Lady Tsunade is like a second mother to me. She wouldn't do anything like that... Would she?

"Um, Lady Tsunade...?" Sakura asked hesitantly the next day.

"Yes, Sakura? What is it?" Tsunade had been expecting Sakura to say something about all the missions she had been getting lately. She was ready for anything.

"Are you... Are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

Tsunade hadn't been expecting that. "What? You think I would do that?"

"Well, it's just... I've been going on so many missions lately and..."

"Sakura, they're errands. If I wanted to get rid of you, I would send you on a mission that was at least at A-rank difficulty. I've learned my lesson. You can only get rid of someone for so long on D-ranks. The only problem is that I can't find a mission that will get rid of Jiraiya for good."

They both giggled at that statement. "Thanks. I'm sorry, it was really stupid. I should have seen that sooner." Sakura said.

"Hey, tell you what, I'll give you the day off tomorrow. Just promise that you'll be at the New Year's party." Tsunade said.

"Like I would miss it!" Sakura said as she left the room.

Tsunade couldn't help but notice that Sakura's smile was the same fake one she had been wearing since he died.

**Hehehe... Things are getting better... I promise, it gets funnier just as soon as Tsunade's plan begins to take effect. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Playing Matchmaker

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. That may change someday, but for now Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

"Now, where did I put that stupid thing!?" shouted Ino as she rummaged through her drawers.

"Would you hurry it up already? The party starts in half an hour and you still haven't even got your dress on!" shouted Tenten from the other side of the door. She, Sakura, and Hinata had been waiting for Ino, but they (or at least Tenten) were ready to go. "You have fifteen minutes before we leave without you!" She shouted irritably.

"No need to worry! I found it!" shouted Ino. "I'll be out in a minute!"

After a record time of ten minutes to put on her dress _and_ her makeup, Ino was finally ready to go. As they all started down towards the building the party was happening in.

Even though it was called a New Year's party, it was really meant to strengthen the bond between the Leaf village, the Sand village, and some of their smaller neighbors. Of course, there would be other things to do than talk about politics.

"Do you think that Sai will be there?" asked Ino. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"I-i-'m sure he will, I-ino," said Hinata.

"Yeah. I mean, he's like, the hottest guy in the village now that Sasuke left. Of course, I'm not saying that I won't ask Sasuke out again once he gets back." Ino said.

"That's right, you don't..." Sakura said quietly.

"Huh? Did you say something, billboard brow?" asked Ino.

"What would you do if Sasuke didn't come back?" Sakura said. Everyone stopped walking to look at her.

"Well, I'd probably stick with Sai, but you shouldn't talk like that." Ino said.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"What do you...?"

"Sasuke isn't coming back, Ino. Naruto killed him a while ago. That's why he's been in the hospital for so long."

They stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, in stunned silence for who knows how long, before Ino broke the silence when she managed to choke out "How... do you...?"

"I was there, Ino. I couldn't do anything. I just... sat there..." she said, now on the brink of tears.

"Sakura..." Ino said, moving to comfort her friend.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Now you guys won't be able to have fun at the party." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about us. We've been without Sasuke for a few years, and we've kind of gotten used to it. It shouldn't be much of a problem." Tenten said.

"W-we're just worried about you." Hinata said, worried about her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Let's just get to the party." Sakura said, grabbing Hinata and Tenten's hands as she dragged them to the building. Ino sighed. Sakura had really gotten a lot better at hiding her feelings, but Ino could always tell. No matter what.

**Yes, I know that not much happened. It was really just one big long confab. Oh, well. It gets better soon... **_**Please**_** rate and review! **

**P.S. 164 hits, 5 reviews, 3 faves and 5 alerts. **


	4. Chapter 4

Playing Matchmaker

DISCLAIMER: Hold on, let me check... Nope, still don't own Naruto.

P.S. This is it! The chapter we've all been waiting for! Tsunade finally starts to actually play matchmaker! Oh, and this chapter is longer than the other ones. I couldn't help myself... : )

P.S.S. (Hello) Anything that's parenthesized (isn't that a cool word?)and underlined like that is me talking.

Well, it turns out that the girls had fun at the party after all. They said hi to Naruto, who had only just gotten out of the hospital, met up with Temari, who they hadn't seen in a while, and, just basically talked. Sakura was still a little out of it, though.

"Come on, girls, it's almost time to start eating!" Ino said as she dragged Tenten and Sakura to the table.

"Sakura!" called Tsunade from the large table at the front of the room. "Come on! You've got to sit up here with me, remember?"

Sakura sighed. "I'll catch up to you later, guys."

"It's okay, Sakura, we understand." said Ino.

Sakura took her place next to Tsunade. "Sakura, are you feeling any better? You've been kind of down ever since... well, you know..."

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sakura replied.

"It might be a little late for that..." Shizune said. She was sitting next to Sakura, but she was so quiet that she didn't even hear her.

_I don't like that look on her face..._ Inner Sakura said, talking about the evil smirk that was slowly spreading across Tsunade's features.

The rest of dinner continued without much incident, until everyone was actually done eating. Then Tsunade stood up like she was going to make an announcement.

"Well, now that we're all full, I have a little something to say to all of you little boys out there. I have a deal to make with you." Tsunade said.

_Oh, boy..._ Shizune thought.

"I trust you all know my apprentice, Sakura Haruno?" There was a nod of recognition amongst most of the boys Sakura's age. Tsunade leaned forward with a huge grin on her face. "Here's the deal. Whichever one of you boys who can kiss her first will get to take her on a date tomorrow night."

"_**WHAT!!!!???"**_ Sakura yelled. Everyone listening was surprised, but Sakura was just plain pissed (I'm sorry! goes to wash hands off with soap) .

"My decision is final, Sakura. Oh, and you have to kiss her before midnight for it to count. I don't want to stay here all night."

"_**YESSSS!!!!**_" shouted Rock Lee from the other end of the table. There were flames in his eyes. "This is the perfect opportunity to make Sakura mine!" Neji snorted. Lee turned on him and said, "And what exactly is so funny?"

"Your insane delusion that anyone could like you." he calmly replied. (Yes, he's a jerk, but it had to be that way for... what's coming in a minute.)

"It's not like you're any better. You're too effeminate to even come close to having anything like a girlfriend."

"What did you say?" Neji said in a voice that was just barely above a whisper.

"You heard me. I just called you effeminate. It means _girly_."

"I know what it means!" Neji smirked. "I'll show you."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

He just kept on smirking. "I'm going to compete in this little contest too."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I think I would!" They were _all_ up in eachother's faces now.

"Girly!"

"Dork!"

"Effeminate!"

"Idiot!"

"Pale-eyed freak!"

"Unyouthful!"

Lee gasped dramatically. "Oh, now it's oooonn."

"Alright! This is my chance! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said on the other half of the room. No one listened, as he was the only one to stay near the place where they were serving ramen for more than five minutes.

Temari leaned over so she could whisper into Kankuro's ear. "You gonna try it?"

"Eh," he replied, "It ain't like I got anything better to do."

"WAAAHOOO!" Kiba shouted. "Akamaru, this is our big chance to _finally _get a date!"

_It's no wonder you never got a date with that kind of feral disposition_ Akamaru said in his little doggy voice, but Kiba thought he was agreeing with him, as he always did. "Hey, you aren't going to try, are you, Shino?"

"I can't get a girlfriend."

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

Shino sank down, anime style, blue temple lines and all, and said "I'm... reportedly... creepy."

_He really takes that hard, doesn't he?_ Kiba thought.

"You gonna try it?" Shikamaru asked Choji.

"Nah, there's too much FOOD here! How about you?"

"Eh, it's a drag, but I might as well. It might be my only chance to actually get a girlfriend." He replied as he walked off.

"No, Sakura, just accept it. This might actually turn out for the better."

"How's that, exactly?"

"You might just get over Sasuke with a boyfriend to help you."

"Yeah, but how exactly is someone I barely even _know _going to help me get over it, hmm?"

"Ehhhhh... Bye!" Tsunade said. She obviously hadn't thought it through enough.

Sakura sighed. _It's gonna be a long night._

Meanwhile, in a faraway corner of the room...

"Bets, bets, place your bets!" Tsunade called.

"Lady Tsunade, I can _almost_ understand why you wanted to do this in the first place, but this is ridiculous." Shizune said.

"Oh, you should loosen up a bit. Come on, bet on someone! You know you want to." Tsunade said.

"If I do, will promise to stop interfering with Sakura's personal life?" Shizune asked.

"Well, that depends, will I be able to finish this?" Tsunade replied.

"Fine." Shizune agreed.

"Okay, then, I promise to stop meddling in Sakura's personal affairs, if you bet on someone, and so long as I can finish this. So, who are you betting on?" Tsunade said.

"Um... well... how about... Naruto." Shizune said as she placed money in the pot.

"Why Naruto?" Tsunade inquired.

"Well, they're teammates, aren't they? Sure he gets on her nerves at times, but you can tell that she cares about him." Shizune replied as she put her name on the card.

Tsunade considered this with her head tilted to the side. "Mmm, you've got a point."

"Are we betting over here?" Ino asked, as she walked up to the two women with Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. They were all supportive of Tsunade's endeavors, even though they had no clue that this would be happening an hour ago.

"We sure are! Just put five hundred ryou into the pot and write down your name and the name of the person you are betting on on this card." she said, holding it up.

"Well, I'll bet for Shikamaru!" Ino said, placing some money in the pot.

"Shikamaru? Isn't he a little to lazy for that though?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, but when he's motivated, he can really get going." Ino replied.

"I bet he tries once and gives up afterwards." Temari said.

"You know, you guys just don't have enough faith in him." Ino said.

"Well, I'm betting on Neji. And, before you ask, it's because he always beats Lee at everything. It might not seem like it at first, but he really is competitive like that." she said.

"Right. Well, I'm betting on Kankuro." Temari said.

"Why Kankuro?" Shizune asked.

"Even though the chances are very slim of him coming within five feet of that girl, I feel obligated since he's my brother."

"U-umm... can I bet on Kiba?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Sure you can. It's not like I mind or anything." Tsunade said.

"O-okay, then." Hinata said.

"So why do you think Kiba is going to win?" Ino asked.

"W-well, it's just that he's really motivated. I-I mean, he's never had a girlfriend, and I'd like to see him with one."

Tsunade looked around the room and didn't see anyone else coming, so she assumed that everyone was done betting.

"WAAAAAIIIT!" shouted someone from the other end of the room. There was a flash of green and orange as Gai skidded to a halt behind the women. "I-is it too late to bet on Lee?" he said, panting.

"Noooo..." Tsunade said.

"Then that's what I'll do!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask but, why does Lee deserve to win?" Ino said as Tenten frantically gestured for her to stop.

Gai's eyes sparked as he began to take the Good Guy pose. "Because he has the power of youth on his side! Youth conquers all! There is no way he can lose!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Gai continued to rant about the power of youth.

"I told you not to..." Tenten said with anime tears.

I'm sorry if Neji was jerky. I just had to get that unyouthful thing in there though... I gave you this nice long chapter, now I expect some reviews! Oh, and by the way I may or may not start a new story. It all depends, but here's the summary anyways...

_Hiou no Sakura_

_Sakura has been hiding something for years and no one suspected anything. But her facade is _

_about to come crashing down with a small but important piece of information on Akatsuki..._

**Major Manga Spoilers!**

In case you're wondering, it means "Secrets of the Cherry Blossom". It's just that the Japanese sounds so much cooler, and, somehow, less cheesy. I've updated my profile and made it look nice if you want to check it out. There's at least one funny quote in there.

**P.S. 280 hits, 6 reviews, 4 faves, 7 alerts**


	5. Chapter 5

Playing Matchmaker

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Naruto as soon as Heaven bursts into flames and admits flying pigs.

Note: Sakura knows who is participating.

Sakura was not happy. Tsunade's intentions were good and all, but it was wrong of her to try to force a boyfriend on her like this.

**Don't worry, we'll get her back** Inner Sakura said with an evil smirk as she imagined ways to get revenge.

_That's all well and good, but we have bigger problems to worry about right now. _Sakura thought as everyone's favorite hyperactive ninja began to approach her.

**Well, it's better to be kissed by him than by Neji! **Inner said as she noticed said pale-eyed kid approaching from the other side.

_Well, you have a point, but..._ Sakura moved to her right and towards a knot of girls that was forming in the corner, effectively avoiding both Naruto and Neji. _...It's better to avoid both._ No sooner had she escaped them than she noticed that Kiba was coming toward her from her left.

**Eeew, you don't want to get kissed by **_**him!**_** Have you seen the size of his teeth? **Inner complained. Sakura began walking faster as she tried to avoid him. As she looked over her shoulder to see if she had lost him, she bumped into something... or rather, some_one_. Sakura rubbed her backside as she looked up to see who she had bumped into, only to see Kankuro looking down at her with a large and... rather creepy grin on his face.

"Need a hand?" He said, offering her one.

"Uh... No thanks, I'm fine", she said as she got up and moved away from him.

"SAKURA!" Someone shouted from across the room. Sakura looked towards where the shout had come from only to see a flash of... _green_.

**Okay, avoid Lee at all costs. Do you have any idea what it would be like to take him out anywhere? Isn't it such a youthful night? You're looking very youthful tonight. I'm sorry for being annoying, I'll go punish myself by doing five hundred laps around the village, and if I can't, I'll do five thousand jump ropes, and if I can't do that...**

_Just shut up already! I get the point! _Sakura inwardly screamed. She took her Inner's advice, though, and moved away, towards the door that led to the garden. She sat down on one of the benches near a fountain.

"Hello, Sakura." Sakura turned, expecting to see another one of her would-be suitors, but only saw Ino.

"Oh, Ino, it's you." Sakura said.

"Duh, who else would it be?" Ino said. "Hey, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah, what's that?" Sakura asked.

"Well... If you wouldn't mind... would you do me a favor?" Ino said.

"That depends on what it is." Sakura said, now a little suspicious.

"Well... do you think that maybe... you could let Shikamaru win?" Ino asked, giving Sakura her infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"WHAT?" Sakura practically yelled.

"Well, you see ,we were all betting on who would get to kiss you first, and I betted on Shikamaru... so... If you let him win, I would split the winnings with you!" Ino explained/bargained.

"Ugh, I can't believe you! To think you would stoop so low as bribery... It's bad even for you, Ino-pig!" Sakura said as she stomped off in a rage.

"Sorry...?" Ino said, sweatdropping.

_With Neji and Naruto..._

"So, do you like Sakura or what?" Naruto asked.

"It's not that I like her all that much, it's just that I don't like Lee." Neji replied.

"Ohh, I see. You are not a very good teammate." Naruto said.

"No, I'm not, am I?" Neji said smugly.

_With Kiba and Akamaru..._

"Well, that didn't work out so well." Kiba said as Sakura hurried away.

_I told you it wouldn't work, didn't I, fool? We should just quit now and save any future embarrassment._

"You're right. We _should_ keep trying! I knew you would think so, buddy!" Kiba said. Akamaru sweatdropped.

_With Kankuro..._

"Why'd she run away?" Kankuro asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it's because you play with dolls." Matsuri, who happened to be standing nearby, said. She naturally knew about Kankuro's abilities. I mean, she _was _Gaara's student.

"Yeah. Hey... wait a second!" Kankuro said. Matsuri began giggling and went off to another end of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something. See ya later!" She said as she hurried off.

"Now what could be so important? Oh well, it's not like I care. I have more important things to worry about." Kankuro said as he started to formulate a plan.

_With the Women and Gai..._

"Ino, where were you?" Tenten asked as her blonde friend approached.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just taking a walk is all." Ino said, laughing as she rubbed the back of her head, looking very much like the liar she was.

"_Right..._ Well, Lady Hokage says that all betters need to stay here, so as to make sure that there's no interference or cheating or anything like that." Tenten said.

"Oh, right, that makes perfect sense!" Ino said, sweatdropping. "Hey, has our little group gotten bigger?" Ino nervously replied.

"Yeah, more people came to place bets. It's nothing big or anything. I mean, one girl bet on some random guy named Ashitaka." Tenten said.

"Uh..." Ino stammered.

"Yeah, none of us know him, either." Tenten said. "You wouldn't believe who some of these people bet on..."

HehHeh... I know it's not the best chapter in the world, but I need some ideas. If you have any ideas for how the boys might try to kiss Sakura, could you PM them to me? (And while you're there, you could maybe check out my profile?) Keep in mind that none of them will be able to actually result in a kiss. Don't worry, she will get kissed eventually, it's just that I don't want it to happen until later. I know how it begins and how it ends, I just need ideas for the stuff in between. Oh, remember how I said something about a new story in the last chapter? Okay, two things: 1) I think that I am going to publish it, it's just that it'll be called "_Sakura No Hiou",_ not "_Hiou No Sakura_". I mistranslated. And 2) I'm going to write another story that is, like, a prequel to it. I don't know yet what it'll be called, but I'm not going to publish it until _after_ I finish this one. It's, like, the main pairing in both of those stories is the same as this one, so if I published them now, you would all stop reading this because you would know how it ends. Make sense?

**P.S. 527 hits, 9 reviews, 5 faves, 9 alerts**


	6. Chapter 6

Playing Matchmaker

Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block, and I posted a new story because I couldn't think of any ways to go about getting rid of it... anyways, I'm really sorry. Maybe when you're done reading this, you could go to my profile, read some funny quotes, and read my other story, Yuna?

Thank You! Oh, and by the way, there is a big timeskippy type thing in here. It's the only way I could think of to actually finish the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy, Wikipedia, Xiaolin Showdown, or anything else that is cool.

_Several hours later..._

Sakura, who was panting from running away from her would-be-suitors, was taking refuge in a crowd in the middle of the room. She looked up at the clock. It was five minutes to midnight.

_Only five more minutes to go..._ Sakura thought.

_With Naruto..._

"Aaaaaah! It's five minutes to midnight! I'm almost out of time!" He shouted, earning many strange looks from the people around him.

_With Shikamaru..._

"Oh, well. I tried." Shikamaru said, yawning. Then, he walked away, towards the buffet line where he knew Choji would still be eating.

_With the Betters..._

"Hey, Lady Tsunade, what happens if no one kisses Sakura in time?" Shizune asked.

"Well, then, since I didn't bet on anyone, then the money goes to the village." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, right. It probably goes right into her sake cabinet." Tenten whispered to Ino, snickering.

_With Sakura..._

_Thirty seconds..._ Sakura thought.

She was so engrossed in the clock and the constantly diminishing window of time for her suffering, that she didn't notice someone sneaking up on her...

_Fifteen seconds..._

He was getting closer...

_Five seconds..._

BAM! She was kissed. But by who? She couldn't see.

_DunDunDunDuuuuuun..._

_With Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru..._

"Woah. I didn't see that coming." Neji said.

"Yeah. Who would have thought..." Naruto said.

Kiba was sobbing. "My one and only chance to get a girlfriend just flew out the window!"

He said.

_Oh, for Pete's sake... _Akamaru said. He jumped out of Kiba's coat and bit the sleeve of his jacket, and began to lead him towards the corner.

"Akamaru... where are you taking me?" Kiba asked.

_With the Betters..._

"No way." Tsunade said. All of the others were equally appalled, except for one extatic Sand nin...

Just then, a small white dog dragging a person who was hunched over interrupted their shocked silence by entering their circle.

_Here you go, kid._ Akamaru said as he led Kiba into the circle, and towards one of the girls.

"H-h-hey... what are you-" Kiba asked, but was cut of when he accidentally kissed Hinata.

She, of course, was very surprised. So surprised, in fact, that she fainted.

"Uh, Hinata? You okay?" Kiba asked uncertainly as the girls stared at him, excepting, of course, the winning Sand nin, who was still celebrating.

_With Sakura..._

She finally realized who had just kissed her.

**O...**

**M...**

**G... **Inner Sakura said in a surprised sort of way.

_Did I just get kissed by..._

**Yes, you did. **Innner Sakura said.

_No way..._

**Yes, way! **Inner Sakura said.

_But that's... impossible... _

**Oh, for Pete's sake! You just got kissed by GAARA, okay! Deal with it!**

_With the Betters..._

"I told you he would!" Matsuri shouted towards the still-stunned girls. "Now give me my money!"

Tsunade looked at the card. "Matsuri... Sand Village... betting on Gaara to kiss Sakura first... Yup, she won." She said.

"Well, that was a surprise," Temari said. "I had no idea that Gaara was into her."

"No way..." Ino said, still incredulous.

"Yes, way..." Tenten said.

"NOOOOOOOOO! How could he possibly have lost! He had the power of youth on his side! YOUTH!" Gai sobbed.

_With Lee..._

Lee had rushed home immediately after seeing Gaara kiss Sakura and had begun eating Chocolate Ice Cream while crying, "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!". As such, he is now in a Chocolate coma and cannot comment for this segment.

_With Gaara and Sakura..._

Sakura just stared incredulously at him.

"See you tomorrow..." Gaara said as he walked away.

Sakura fainted.

YES! IT IS FINALLY DONE! You thought it was Kankuro, didn't you? Yes, it was Gaara from the start. That is why I left him out of the story, so it would be a bigger surprise. HA, HA, HA.

Tell me what you thought and read and review my new story, Yuna!

I Have No Life At All


End file.
